Las etapas del duelo
by raquellu47
Summary: NINDA, más conocido como las etapas del duelo: Negación, Ira, Negociación, Depresión y Aceptación.
1. Epílogo - La Noticia

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Desde que Maura mencionó las Etapas del Duelo en el capítulo 2, ha estado rondándome por la cabeza este pequeño fanfiction en el que narraré desde el POV de Jane o de Maura, cómo superan unas etapas u otras.**

**Dejadme saber qué os parece en una review ;)**

* * *

**Epílogo – La noticia**

Tecleé con rapidez en mi portátil, manteniendo siempre un ojo en el pequeño reloj que aparecía en la parte inferior de la pantalla, controlando la hora a la que tendría que subir a por Jane o mandarle un mensaje para encontrarnos en el Dirty Robber.

Leía y copiaba, cubriendo las mismas casillas que había marcado anteriormente durante la autopsia, pasando lo que había escrito a bolígrafo en la hoja al ordenador, ya que así lo requería la ley. Trabajaba con rapidez, pasando a un nuevo informe cada veinte minutos aproximadamente, lo tenía controlado para saber cuánto trabajo me tocaría llevarme a casa o si podría hacerlo al día siguiente por la mañana.

Subí la música, dejando que las suaves notas del violín llenaran el despacho y me transportaran a la Edad Media, a los grandes bailes realizados en enormes salones donde las mujeres llevaban sus más bellos vestidos y los hombres sus mejores trajes y danzaban al ritmo de la música, girando y girando sin ningún rumbo fijo, solo dejándose llevar por las notas que tocaba la enorme orquesta colocada en un lugar de la habitación en la que no molestara a los bailarines pero que dejara llegar su música a todos los rincones. Permitiéndome unos minutos de descanso después de horas trabajando sin parar, cerré los ojos y me imaginé que yo era una de esas bellas damas, mi rubio pelo recogido con millones de horquillas en un moño elegante, una máscara cubriendo mi rostro, los labios delicadamente pintados de rojo. Giraba con mi acompañante, el vestido susurrando al rozar el suelo con cada vuelta que dábamos, mi mano enganchada con la del hombre y una de las suyas en mi cintura, suavemente apoyada para guiarme a lo largo de todo el salón. Lo recorremos bailando una y otra vez, jugando a una especie de ajedrez con los demás bailarines.

Ahora la orquesta al completo toca: violas, violines y violonchelos; arpas y pianos; oboes, clarinetes y saxofones…

Y un móvil.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, saliendo bruscamente de mi fantasía. Con molestia, busqué mi iPhone, sepultado bajo la pila de papeles que estaba pasando y le hice callar.

- Isles.

- Dr. Isles, ha habido un accidente de coche y se requiere su presencia.

Fruncí el ceño, extrañada. Sin preguntar el porqué, pedí que me dieran la dirección y me dirigí hacia allí. Me bajé de mi Toyota en una zona cortada por la policía. Había un coche de bomberos y ambulancias, las luces rojas y azules iluminando a turnos la noche. Me acerqué con rapidez a la zona del conflicto pero un uniformado me cortó el paso.

- Señora, esto es una zona restringida, no puede pasar.

- Soy la Doctora Isles – repliqué alzando la barbilla con algo de orgullo mientras le enseñaba mi identificación.

El uniformado se disculpó y levantó la cinta para dejarme pasar. El calor me golpeó con fuerza, dejándome unos segundos sin respiración. Un coche volcado y totalmente destrozado yacía a varios metros de distancia, rodeado por bomberos que se aseguraban de que el fuego estaba finalmente extinto. Viéndome allí parada y ligeramente perdida, uno de ellos me señaló una figura tumbada en el suelo con una manta cubriendo su cuerpo.

- Nos dijeron que usted podría identificarle – explicó el bombero mientras posaba fugazmente una mano en mi hombro. Le miré, confusa, el aire atascado en mis pulmones a medida que su frase iba siendo procesada por mi cerebro.

Identificarle. ¿Yo?

_Oh, dios, es alguien a quién conozco,_ pensé mientras el miedo helaba la sangre de mis venas y me paralizaba. ¡Jane! Traté de pensar racionalmente, descartando personas de mi corta lista de conocidos. _No, ella está en la comisaria junto con Angela, Frankie y Korsak,_ me tranquilicé a mí misma. ¿Mis padres? La idea enseguida fue desechada por mi cerebro, no vendrían a Boston a no ser que algo importante ocurriera. Entonces un nombre vino a mi cabeza y mis pulmones se negaron a trabajar por unos segundos.

Hasta que no recuperé la compostura, no me acerqué al cuerpo inmóvil que yacía en el suelo. Cogí aire profundamente, aspirando el olor a plástico quemado y muerte, quemándome los ojos por el humo; y me atreví a levantar una esquina de la manta. Ver el joven rostro de Frost sin vida alguna, magullado por los golpes, fue como recibir un puñetazo en el estómago. Me controlé, apañándomelas para meter todos los sentimientos en una caja y cerrarla con llave.

Con manos ligeramente temblorosas saqué el móvil del bolsillo y llamé al primer número que me salió.

-R&I-

Todavía riéndome, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, me senté en mi silla, pensando si mi familia había estado tan loca siempre o había sido algo que se había ido desarrollando con los años. Frankie y mi madre siguieron discutiendo, ella arreglándole la corbata y colocándole bien la americana mientras él protestaba, y yo les observaba riéndome.

Podían estar locos, pero no los cambiaría por nada del mundo.

El teléfono de Korsak comenzó a sonar con un ruido que parecía más alto de lo normal. Él contestó, divertido, todavía con la sonrisa en los labios. Pero cuando no dijo nada más, aparté la mirada de donde la había fijado y mi felicidad se esfumó con una rapidez asombrosa.

Vince había palidecido, sentándose en la silla como si temiera desmayarse en cualquier momento. Su rostro estaba consternado, no entendiendo lo que le decían a través del teléfono. La preocupación afloró en mi pecho como una mano invisible que me comprimía los pulmones. Su pálida mirada se fijó en mí y no se movió de ahí.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunté, asustada. ¿De verdad quería saberlo?

Sus ojos azules estaban perdidos, confusos, y tardó un poco en separarse el móvil del oído y apoyarlo contra el pecho.

- Es Maura. – Aquello alivió parte de mi angustia, pero pronto me pregunté por qué la forense le había llamado a él y no a mí. Me mordí el interior de la mejilla y fui consciente de que Frankie y mi madre estaban bien atentos a la conversación, sus risas apagadas de golpe. Korsak cogió aire y continuó, parpadeando para disimular sus ojos llorosos. – Frost estaba conduciendo de vuelta de casa de su madre y ha habido un accidente.

Mi madre soltó una exclamación de tristeza pero yo no reaccioné. Me quedé mirando fijamente a Vince, como si no hubiera dicho nada, mientras mi cerebro procesaba las palabras con una lentitud exasperante. Un accidente. Frost. Maura. El aire se escapó de mis pulmones bruscamente como si alguien me hubiera dado un golpe y luché por respirar, por mantener la compostura. Me levanté bruscamente de la silla, dispuesta a salir corriendo y los demás reaccionaron, murmurando quedos "voy contigo" que pasaron desapercibidos para mí. Busqué frenéticamente las llaves de mi coche por todos lados pero no las encontraba y estaba empezando a perder el control, las manos me temblaban violentamente y sentía la garganta oprimida por un nudo que cada vez se apretaba más. Parpadeé varias veces para aliviar el picor de mis lagrimales y noté una mano posarse en mi hombro, tratando de tranquilizarme. Me giré y vi a Korsak mirándome con tristeza.

- Conduzco yo – dijo.

Pronto estábamos frenando frente a un tumulto de bomberos, ambulancias, cotillas y policías. Como Vince había encendido la sirena para evitar el tráfico, ninguno de los uniformados parados alrededor de la cinta, vigilando que no se colara nadie, hizo gesto alguno para pedirles nuestras identificaciones.

Salí corriendo del coche sin preocuparme por si los demás me seguían o si se habían quedado atrás. Solo necesitaba echar un vistazo, comprobar que Frost estaba sentado en la parte trasera de alguna ambulancia, probablemente discutiendo con el paramédico porque este insistía en llevarle al hospital a hacerle pruebas y el detective se negaba. Las luces rojas y azules de los coches patrulla estacionados alrededor de lo que parecía el centro del conflicto me cegaron momentáneamente. Rodeé uno de ellos y el policía que estaba hablando por la radio con la central me miró con compasión. Pero le ignoré, algo más importante había captado mi atención.

Maura estaba acuclillada sobre un cuerpo que yacía tirando en el asfalto, tapado con una manta, claramente inmóvil. Ambos estaban al lado de un coche volcado, los fragmentos del parabrisas, dispersos por el suelo, crujiendo a medida que me acercaba hacia ellos. La forense tapó la cara de la víctima antes de que me diera tiempo a verla y se quedó unos segundos con la cabeza gacha y la mirada perdida. Sentí que no podía respirar, abrí y cerré la boca varias veces para llamarla, para llamar a Frost, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. Me llevé una mano al pecho, luchando por no llorar pero teniendo la vista borrosa por las lágrimas.

Entonces Maura se levantó y me vio. Su rostro mostraba tristeza, pero se acentuó cuando sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos. Negó ligeramente con la cabeza, intuyendo que aún me quedaba un atisbo de esperanza de ver a Frost salir de detrás de alguna ambulancia y sonreírme como si nada hubiera pasado, como si su coche totalmente destrozado no estuviera a tan solo unos pasos de distancia de su cuerpo sin vida. La forense caminó hacia mí, sus tacones haciendo crujir los cristales, sus ojos ligeramente empañados por las lágrimas.

- No hay nada que puedas hacer – susurró cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para que la pudiera oír con tanto ruido.

Entonces sentí como si hubiera construido una presa dentro de mí que estuviera conteniendo toda la tristeza pero el muro de cemento se acabara de romper. Así que me rompí. Maura me rodeó con sus brazos como si así fuera a evitarlo y fue ella la que me sujetó mientras rompía a llorar, incapaz de apartar la mirada del cuerpo inmóvil de mi ex compañero.

- Se ha ido – me dijo la rubia al oído, apretándome más entre sus brazos.

Correspondí a su abrazo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras los sollozos me recorrían. Entonces, todo mi cuerpo temblando, me separé ligeramente de Maura y busqué a tientas a Korsak. Este me tendió su mano y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, con fuerza, usándolos a ambos de flotador para no hundirme.


	2. Negación

**Capítulo 1 - Negación**

Abrí los ojos, sin haber descansado, el sueño pesándome en los párpados. Me tapé la cara con las manos, frotándomela, preparándome mentalmente para levantarme de la cama y enfrentarme a un día sin Frost. Giré la cabeza sobre la almohada, viendo las sábanas del lado de Maura arrugadas pero frías. Resoplé, me levanté y me vestí. Tenía la sensación de estar en una nube, no por sentirme feliz, sino porque no era consciente de lo que había pasado, como si la realidad no pudiera llegar a donde yo estaba.

Cuando entré en la zona de nuestras mesas, mi corazón se saltó un latido al ver la silla vacía de mi ex compañero, su "muñeco de acción", como él siempre insistía en llamar al robot de juguete por el que se había peleado con Frankie y al que tenía encima de la mesa para lucirlo y restregárselo por la cara a mi hermano. Apreté la mandíbula y me senté a trabajar, tratando de concentrarme y dejar de levantar la vista cada dos minutos como si esperara a que Frost volviera de ir a comprar café o ir al baño.

No podía quitarme en encima la sensación de que todo era una pesadilla, un horrible sueño del que despertaría en medio de la noche, sudorosa, temblando y probablemente llorando, pero encontrándome a la forense profundamente dormida a mi lado y teniendo la seguridad de que Frost estaría igual en su casa o en sus vacaciones en San Diego.

Solo tenía que esperar a despertar.

Sin embargo, el mundo parecía conspirar contra mí. Con un caso que me mantuviera ocupada, especialmente uno tan raro como ese, el sueño se alargaría cada vez más.

Por lo menos, eso es lo que me decía a mí misma mientras esperábamos metidos en el coche junto con la víctima / sospechosa, todavía sin saber en qué categoría meterla, rondando por la zona de los restaurantes indios y esperando a que algo pulsara un interruptor en su memoria, buscando su gatillo. Aunque me negaba a rendirme ante la tristeza, aunque no pensaba llorarle sino alegrarme de que estuviera en un lugar mejor; aunque aparentaba estar bien, haber encajado bien el golpe, estaba hecha una mierda.

Y es que no podía aceptar que Barry Frost, mi compañero, mi amigo, años más joven que yo, se hubiera ido tan pronto. Podría parecer estúpida por negarme a aceptarlo pero era tan sencillo como decir no, cruzarse de brazos y sentarse en la mesa a esperar a que apareciera por la puerta, sonriendo y saludándonos como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todo hubiera sido una falsa alarma, un simulacro.

Fui consciente de que la joven, sentada a mi lado en el asiento trasero del coche, estaba diciendo algo, pero solo le presté atención a medias, mi vista perdida en el tráfico que se veía al otro lado de la ventana, teniendo la seguridad de que Korsak sí que estaba escuchando y me pondría al día en caso de ser necesario. Sentía que mi mente no podía concentrarse en algo por más de unos minutos escasos antes de saltar de nuevo al motivo que hacía que la pena estuviera oprimiéndome el pecho, comiéndome por dentro.

Observé a la gente ir de un lado para otro en la acera, siguiendo con sus quehaceres de manera normal, como si nada hubiera pasado. Y es que _nada_ había pasado. No para ellos, no para mí. Todo era una pesadilla. Cerré los ojos brevemente, apenas unos segundos, menos de lo que tarda el corazón en dar un latido y, cuando los volví a abrir, vi a Frost parado en la acera que había estado mirando. Abrí la boca para gritarle, para decirle algo a Korsak, pero se me quedaron las palabras atascadas en la garganta, demasiado sorprendida y, a la vez, cabreada con mi compañero por gastarnos una broma tan retorcida y dolorosa. Sintiendo la urgencia de ir a darle un fuerte abrazo y una bofetada, salí del coche corriendo, ignorando las preguntas de la sospechosa y los gritos confusos de Korsak, que me llamaba por mi nombre, reclamando mi atención.

Sin mirar hacia los coches que en esos momentos de más tráfico recorrían la calle, crucé un carril pasando de largo frente al monovolumen que frenó bruscamente para no pillarme. No quería apartar los ojos de Barry, temiendo que, si parpadeaba, huiría para continuar con aquel absurdo juego. Fui a cruzar el otro carril, el único que me quedaba para llegar a la acera, todavía sin escuchar a Vince gritando mi nombre a mi espalda, sin hacerle caso a los pitidos y las protestas; entonces oí el chirrido de los neumáticos derrapando contra el asfalto caliente y miré hacia derecha justo cuando el morro de un coche azul se me echaba encima.

- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Cuidado con ese coche! – gritó una mujer en alguna parte de la calle.

Extendí las manos para parar el golpe, imágenes de cadáveres atropellados apareciendo en mi cabeza como el flash de una cámara. La matrícula frontal del Ford golpeó suavemente mis rodillas, parándose justo a tiempo, y mis manos quedaron colocadas sobre el capó. Estaba demasiado asustada como para reaccionar, pero algo me urgió a alzar la cabeza y apartarla del coche que casi me mata para mirar hacia la acera.

No había rastro alguno de Frost.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loca? – me gritó el conductor.

Me quedé allí parada, apenas respirando, el cuerpo entero doliéndome como si realmente me hubiera pasado el coche por encima. El conductor salió de detrás del volante, mirándome con una mezcla de furia y restos del susto. Me llevé una mano al pecho, sintiendo a mi corazón latir desbocado, tratando casi de salirse por la boca; y entonces Korsak apareció en mi rescate. Ante mi evidente falta de respuesta, colocó un brazo protector sobre mis hombros y calmó al hombre, instándole a volver a meterse en el coche y seguir su camino. Por el rabillo del ojo vi al Ford azul desaparecer calle abajo y la circulación peatonal fue restaurándose poco a poco.

Korsak no me dijo nada, ni me echó la bronca. Me señaló con un gesto de la mano el morro del coche y me apoyé contra él, todavía temblando por la descarga de adrenalina del momento. Se sentó a mi lado y esperó a que hablara.

-R&I-

Entré en el despacho de Maura para despedirme de ella.

- Me voy a casa – anuncié.

Ella alzó la mirada del bolso, también estaba recogiendo sus cosas para irse.

- Estás invitada a pasar la noche otra vez, si quieres.

- No, gracias, prefiero estar sola. – Sonreí de lado, tristemente, y salí del despacho.

Era verdad, no quería que hubiera testigos si esa noche me caía de la nube y me venía abajo. No quería que nadie me viera llorar. Entonces pensé que quizá había sido un poco brusca con la forense y volví a su despacho para rechazar más suavemente su oferta.

- Sin ofender. – Aclaré, asomando la cabeza de nuevo por su puerta.

Maura sonrió y se encogió imperceptiblemente de hombros.

- No me había ofendido. – Se quedó unos segundos en silencio antes de expresar su preocupación. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Estoy agotada – confesé con un suspiro, frotándome los brazos como si tuviera frío.

- Bueno, el desarrollo de la placenta es uno de los procesos más agotadores, energéticamente hablando, del primer trimestre; esa podría ser la razón… - Explicó la rubia recurriendo a sus conocimientos científicos y recordándome por primera vez en ese día que estaba embarazada.

- O podría ser porque uno de mis mejores amigos acaba de morirse… - propuse.

Ella se quedó callada, asintiendo suavemente. Me sorprendió que ella también se escudara detrás de una máscara y el trabajo para no pensar en lo que había pasado.

- Hoy le he visto en la calle – comenté con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Perdona? – replicó, confusa.

- Quiero decir, no le he visto – tartamudeé – Creí haberle visto en la calle.

- Eso se llama una experiencia anormal y, contradictoriamente, es bastante normal en casos como este.

Asentí, mordiéndome la parte interna de la mejilla, y reflexioné sobre la conversación que Maura había tenido con mi madre aquella mañana, parte de la cual había escuchado a hurtadillas.

Acababa de superar la fase de negación.


	3. Ira

**Para evitar confusiones, aviso de antemano que este capítulo es desde el POV de Jane.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Ira**

Desperté de golpe en medio de la noche, la oscuridad de mi habitación recibiéndome como un manto protector, como la presencia tranquilizadora de una madre. Normalmente a la gente le asustan las sombras, les asusta lo que no ven, pero a mí me gustan. Es cuando puedes aprovechar y jugar con la imaginación, cualquier cosa puede salir de la oscuridad, no hay límites.

Me destapé a patadas, sudando y las manos temblándome como locas. No recordaba qué había soñado pero estaba muy alterada. Oí un sollozo ahogado y tardé unos segundos en darme cuenta de que era yo la que estaba llorando, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas libremente, señal de que ya caían mientras dormía. Me las sequé con un gesto brusco, agradeciendo el haber rechazado la oferta de Maura. De haber despertado de esa manera con ella al lado, me habría sentido abochornada.

No me gustaba que la gente me viera llorar, o que me pillaran en un momento de debilidad. Por muy cliché o estúpido que sonara, tenía una imagen que mantener.

Me levanté de la cama, sabiendo que no volvería a conciliar el sueño mientras estuviera así de alterada, y me dirigí arrastrando los pies descalzos hasta la cocina para prepararme una de los muchos tipos de infusiones con los que la forense había llenado mis armarios. Miré entre las diversas cajas y vi uno que rezaba "Duerme bien". Encogiéndome de hombros, saqué la bolsita del plástico protector y puse la tetera en el fuego.

Me quedé mirando mi reflejo distorsionado en el metal y de pronto recordé la sensación que me había acompañado a lo largo de todo el día. ¿Y si había sido de verdad una pesadilla? ¿Y si Frost seguía vivo y lo había imaginado todo? Sentí la esperanza florecer en mi pecho y aliviar la presión y el nudo de mi garganta. Corrí hacia mi habitación en busca del móvil y me abalancé sobre él, tecleando con rapidez el código de marcación rápida del número de mi compañero.

Con paciencia, escuché los bips salir del altavoz, esperando a que me contestara su ronca voz, adormilado, y que me echara la bronca por habérseme ocurrido llamarle a esas horas de la noche. Y todo por una estúpida pesadilla…

Casi me dieron ganas de reírme de mí misma. Pero algo en el fondo de mi mente me susurraba que me estaba comportando como una tonta, agarrándome a clavos ardientes inexistentes. Silencié a esa vocecita justo cuando los bips dieron paso al mensaje del contestador.

_Hola, si estás escuchando este mensaje es porque te estoy ignorando o porque estoy de vacaciones. Déjame un mensaje después de la señal y ya te devolveré la llamada._

Sentí los dedos fríos e insensibles y mi mente desconectó. No sé en qué momento dejé caer el móvil, sin preocuparme por si se golpeaba con algo. Me sentí estúpida, muy estúpida. Había tenido una pesadilla, sí, pero no había estado viviendo en una. Barry Frost estaba muerto y yo había tratado de llamarle.

_Tendrías que haber probado con la ouija,_ se burló una vocecita en mi cabeza.

El rayo de esperanza se apagó y solo sentí rabia. Ira. Enfado.

Me enfadé conmigo misma por ser tan tonta e ilusa, por alargar el dolor aferrándome a la irracional creencia de que aquello no estaba pasando. Estaba muerto, no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiarlo, y pensar lo contrario no lo hacía más llevadero, sino que aumentaba el sufrimiento. Si hubiera podido, me habría dado una bofetada a mí misma, un golpe que me despertara y lograra que aceptara de una vez lo que había pasado. Huir de ello no ayudaba, porque no puedes escapar de la realidad. Me reproché el haberme derrumbado por culpa de una simple pesadilla, haber dejado que me afectara tanto que lograra que me despertara llorando, angustiada, temblando. Yo no era así, tenía unas murallas bien altas que repelían las emociones y me protegían de todo.

Pero la pérdida de Frost había hecho una gran grieta.

Entonces dirigí mi rabia hacia él, hacia mi ex compañero. Me enfadé con él por haber sido tan irresponsable y viajar de noche. Todos sabíamos los peligros que eso conllevaba y él los había ignorado y se había puesto tras el volante de todos modos para poder llegar a tiempo de reincorporarse al trabajo al día siguiente. Quería ayudar a pillar a un malo, hacerle justicia a una víctima, y había acabado siendo él una. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió? Por muchas vueltas que le diera, no le encontraba la lógica, no veía qué retorcido pensamiento le había impulsado a salir de casa de su madre tan tarde.

Mi mirada tropezó con el saco de boxeo en forma de persona que me habían regalado Frost y Korsak cuando me auto-disparé. Me acerqué a él y, sin ponerme guantes ni protegerme las manos de ninguna forma, estampé un puño contra la tela. Dejé escapar un grito de pura ira y encadené una serie de golpes, uno tras otro, separados por apenas unas milésimas de segundo. Los rizos golpeaban mi cuello, colgando de la coleta que me había hecho para dormir, y los aparté con un movimiento de cabeza para que no me taparan la visión.

Imaginé que Frost estaba ahí, sujetándome al muñeco, y lo golpeé con más fuerzas aún.

- ¿Por qué? – grité.

Noté una gota de sudor deslizándose lentamente por mi espalda y otras más bajando por mi frente y metiéndose en mis ojos, haciendo que me escocieran. Me sequé con un antebrazo y le di una patada a un lateral del muñeco, que se bamboleó peligrosamente en su enganche.

- ¿Cómo… – puñetazo – te… – codazo – atreviste… – patada – a conducir? – di cinco puñetazos seguidos.

De golpe sentí como si me hubieran quitado todas las energías. Me quedé observando cómo el saco de boxeo se movía de un lado para otro, impulsado por mis golpes. Sin fuerzas para seguir luchando contra ello, le di un suave puñetazo en el abdomen y lo abracé para que dejara de balancearse. Con la frente impregnada de sudor apoyada sobre la tela del muñeco, cerré los ojos.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste a abandonarnos? – susurré.

Reculé hasta que mi espalda chocó contra la pared y resbalé por ella hasta que quedé sentada en el suelo. Abrazándome las rodillas y apoyando la cabeza sobre ellas, esperé allí, sin moverme, sin llorar, sin hacer nada. Solo esperé. Ni siquiera sabía a qué…

Entonces asentí, me levanté poco a poco, con infinito cansancio, y eché el agua hirviendo en una taza. Sacudiendo la bolsita para que se deshiciera bien, volví a mi habitación arrastrando los pies desnudos y me dejé caer de golpe en la cama tras dejar la infusión en la mesilla.

Apoyé el antebrazo en mi frente y cerré los ojos. Rebusqué en mi interior en busca de una pizca de la rabia que se había apoderado de mí anteriormente, pero solo encontré tristeza y vacío.

Había pasado la segunda etapa, la ira.


	4. Negociación

**No estoy nada convencida de esta capítulo. No sabía bien qué escribir porque no entiendo esta fase del duelo. Escribir las demás ha sido muy sencillo porque sé lo que se siente, pero la negociación... ¿Cómo puedes negociar la muerte de un ser querido? ¿Con quién vas a hacerlo?**

**En fin, espero que, a pesar de todo, no haya quedado un churro. Dejadme saber lo que pensáis, por favor. ¡Un saludo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Negociación**

Nada más llegar a casa me quité los tacones con un suspiro de alivio. Nunca me habían molestado tanto como lo hacían últimamente.

Los restos de la última conversación que había mantenido con Jane flotaban por mi mente como una distracción que yo misma me buscaba inconscientemente para no pensar en el motivo que hacía que mi pecho estuviera constantemente oprimido, que mis ojos picaran por llorar, que la voz me fallara cuando iba a hablar por el nudo que me cerraba la garganta. Yo misma le había indicado a la morena que ya había superado las dos primeras etapas del duelo, ya había pasado por la negación, la sensación de estar viviendo una pesadilla, de que en cualquier momento Frost entraría por la puerta de la morgue y, al ver a un cadáver en plena autopsia, se pondría pálido y correría hacia el lavabo para vomitar. Ya había pasado por la ira, me había cabreado con él, le había insultado a mí manera, había sentido la sangre hervir en mis venas y había recordado todos y cada uno de nuestros pequeños, nimios y totalmente estúpidos enfrentamientos; me había reprendido por dejar que pasaran, por malgastar un tiempo precioso.

Llegaba el momento de la negociación.

Debía admitir que no estaba muy segura de cómo lo haría, ni qué era. ¿Cómo vas a negociar la muerte de alguien? Ni siquiera le encontraba el sentido basándome en una perspectiva religiosa o mágica en la que existiera una muerte, física o etérea, que viniera a llevarse las almas de la gente. Carecía de lógica.

Frunciendo el ceño, intenté concentrarme en otra cosa. Abrí la nevera y dejé que el frío me pusiera la piel de gallina, que me estremeciera aunque eso hiciera que las emisiones de contaminantes a la atmósfera aumentaran ligeramente. Sintiéndome culpable, saqué la leche y cerré el electrodoméstico con un golpe de cadera. Vertí el líquido en un bol, casqué un huevo, eché una pizca de sal y pimienta; y revolví todo con un tenedor hasta que se convirtió en una mezcla entre el naranja y el amarillo.

Echándolo todo en una sartén que había puesto previamente a calentar, observé cómo el calor formaba burbujas de oxígeno. Dejé que mi mente se abstrajera, tratando de desconectar el cerebro, en parte para probarle a Jane que estaba equivocada cuando decía que yo no podía dejar de pensar. Para empezar, uno de los requisitos básicos de la meditación era el dejar la mente en blanco. Me di cuenta de que estaba argumentando conmigo misma y suspiré, removiendo el huevo para que no me saliera una tortilla francesa en lugar de huevos revueltos.

Me senté a cenar en la soledad de mi apartamento y luché con la necesidad de coger el móvil y llamar a la detective, llenar el vacío que sentía, acabar con el silencio que reinaba en mi casa. Siempre me habían gustado las casas grandes, me había criado en ellas, pero a veces eran lo más solitario que existía. Esas noches en las que llegaba y hasta Bass estaba sepulcralmente silencioso, me daban ganas de salir corriendo y volver a la calle, mezclarme con la gente a pesar de que siempre decía que no me gustaba. Era ligeramente antisocial, pero tampoco soportaba la soledad.

Era una contradicción andante, por mucho que esa oración fuera errónea en todos los sentidos.

Cuando terminé de cenar, guardé todo y me preparé para meterme en la cama. Entonces, mientras sentía el vacío de mi interior erguirse sobre mí y amenazarme con tragarme entera, casi agradecí el estar sola. No quería que hubiera testigos y pasaba la etapa de la negociación y llegaba a la depresión esa noche, no me gustaba que la gente me viera llorar.

Me quedé tumbada en la cama, encima de la colcha, sin ganas de abrirla, y miré las sombras danzar en el techo de mi habitación. Descansé las manos encima del estómago, mis dedos jugando unos con otros, tratando de mantenerme ociosa de alguna manera. Pero casi parecía que el silencio me susurraba el nombre de Barry Frost en el oído.

¿Acaso era tan ilusa de pensar que iba a poder olvidar algo de tal magnitud, hacer como si simplemente no existiera, no hubiera pasado? Eso supondría volver de golpe a la negación y no tenía ganas ni fuerzas para volver a luchar conmigo misma para avanzar. Mi cuerpo me pedía llorar pero mi mente no me dejaba, era como si ella se hubiera impuesto pasar todas las etapas correspondientes antes de dejarme liberar la angustia, la tristeza y la desolación que me acompañaban desde que había visto el cuerpo inmóvil del que consideraba mi compañero, mi amigo.

Me negué a pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Tenía que aceptar que no podía seguir negando lo que había ocurrido. Me habían llamado a mí para que le identificara, había sido yo quien se había visto obligada a apartar la manta y observar su magullada cara, llena de cortes y sangre seca. Había sostenido su mano sin vida para comprobar que realmente no tenía pulso. Había deslizado suavemente sus párpados, cerrándolos para que mis ojos no tropezaran con los suyos, antaño tan brillantes, alegres y llenos de vida; y en ese momento sin vida. Apagados. Eso había pasado y había sido tan real que mi mente huía de ello porque le producía un dolor insoportable.

También tenía que aceptar que convertir mi tristeza en rabia no me ayudaba. La ira es destructiva, arrasa todo lo que toca, te quema, te cambia hasta convertirte en algo que no eres. Pagar un ligero enfado con todo el que te rodea acaba haciéndote daño a ti a tus seres queridos. No podía culpar al pobre Frost de haberse puesto a conducir por la noche, de haberse sentido con la energía suficiente como para llegar a Boston y, quizá, invitarnos a algunas cañas para celebrar su vuelta. No podía enfadarme con él por haber tenido un desliz. Tampoco es que él fuera buscando tener un accidente de coche. La probabilidad de tener uno es alta, dada la gran cantidad de vehículos circulando. La probabilidad de morir en uno también es alta. Frost no iba conduciendo con los ojos cerrados, no había bebido más que refrescos, no iba jugando por la carretera. Había sido una mala broma del destino, un mal número en la probabilidad, una mala elección de carta en la baraja del azar.

Esas cosas pasan por mucho que vayamos por el mundo como si fuéramos intocables. La burbuja protectora que crean nuestros padres a nuestro alrededor cuando crecemos nos da la sensación de que va a desviar todos los golpes, todas las balas. Sentimos que a nosotros nunca nos va a pasar nada porque, al fin y al cabo, ¿qué mal hemos hecho?, nos decimos. Estaba totalmente convencida de que esa prepotencia, esa arrogancia, era la perdición de muchos y los "por poco" de otros tantos.

Siendo consciente de que yo a veces también me dejaba llevar por ese lado alocado, me prometí que la próxima vez me lo pensaría dos veces antes de hacer algo. Se me ocurrió la irracional idea de que quizá, si cumplía, la fuerza mayor que nos había arrebatado a Frost antes de tiempo lo reconsideraría y nos lo devolvería.

Negocié conmigo misma y con el aire.

Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, me quedé dormida finalmente, hecha un ovillo y abrazada a mí misma para mantener a raya a la soledad.


	5. Depresión

**Penúltimo capítulo ya. En mi opinión, este y el siguiente son los peores, los que tienen más carga emocional.**

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – Depresión**

Estaba deseando terminar de trabajar para poder irme a casa.

Llevaba todo el día luchando contra las lágrimas, notándolas quemarme en la garganta, oprimiéndome el pecho, impidiéndome hablar. Cualquier nimio comentario lograba que tuviera que apartar la vista y esconder la cara mientras parpadeaba con rapidez y tragaba saliva para aflojar el nudo de mi garganta.

Me había visto obligada a forzar mis sonrisas, a mantener la mente ocupada ordenado por colores los zapatos de mi armario con tal de no pensar. Sabía que, en el caso de haberme derrumbado frente a Jane o Susie, lo habrían comprendido, pero mi temor había sido el perder el control frente a un completo desconocido. Sabía que la primera me habría abrazado y se habría quedado conmigo hasta que estuviera más calmada mientras que la segunda se habría asegurado de que estaba bien antes de marcharse para dejarme llorar tranquila y en soledad. Ambas despertaban sentimientos de incomodidad en mí, no me habría gustado que Jane me hubiera visto en ese momento de máxima debilidad, pocas veces me he mostrado así ante ella, desnuda, sin la frialdad propia de la Doctora Isles; sin embargo, la perspectiva de llorar a Frost sola, para luego llegar a casa y volver a estar sola…

Desperté de mi ensueño justo para mirar el reloj y ver que ya podía irme sin levantar sospechas. Quería llegar a mi casa, prepararme un buen baño caliente con espuma, poner música, tomarme una copa de vino y dejarme llevar. Recogí todos mis papeles, poniéndolos en un montón perfectamente ordenado y catalogado, cada tema con su color y su separador; y lo dividí en dos partes: una la dejé colocada en un lateral de la mesa de mi despacho y la otra la metí en el bolso junto con el portátil.

Pesqué las llaves del coche, metiendo un dedo por la anilla para no perderlas u olvidarlas, como ya me había pasado varias veces, y me aseguré de haber cogido el móvil y el cargador. Viendo que lo tenía todo, eché un último vistazo a mi despacho de la misma manera que miras tu casa cuando te vais a ir de vacaciones por un largo periodo de tiempo, como si quisieras grabar esa imagen en tu cabeza para tener a dónde recurrir en caso de que la nostalgia te atacara. Pero aquella reacción era totalmente ilógica en mi situación, no tenía planeado abandonar Boston en ningún momento cercano. La única explicación que podía encontrarle era que sintiera que, después de esta noche, no volvería a ser la misma y quisiera tener un recuerdo de mi antigua yo.

Fruncí el ceño y decidí dejar de buscarle el sentido a algo que, quizá, había sido un impulso irracional y totalmente inconsciente. Quizá no tenía que tener un motivo, solo había sido algo que había tenido ganas de hacer. Sonreí al darme cuenta de la influencia que tenía la detective sobre mí, años atrás, jamás se me habría ocurrido desechar un pensamiento y catalogarlo de "fortuito", le habría dado mil vueltas al asunto hasta que le hubiera encontrado la lógica. Pero, de nuevo, aquella era mi vieja yo.

Manteniendo en mis labios la primera sonrisa sincera del día, salí del despacho, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, y me despedí de Susie. A medida que iba avanzando por el blanco pasillo de la morgue, iba correspondiendo las despedidas de los técnicos que se cruzaban conmigo de camino a sus puestos de trabajo para recoger o hacer los últimos arreglos. Todo el mundo se iba a casa ya.

No pude evitar notar que reinaba un cierto aire de tristeza en la comisaria entera que se había filtrado hasta mi departamento. Normalmente éramos los que nos manteníamos fuera de los dramas policiales, como si no perteneciéramos a ese edificio, como si las vidas que se desarrollaban por encima de nuestras cabezas no tuvieran nada que ver con las nuestras. Parecía que, en lugar de estar separados por unos metros de tierra, estábamos en un universo paralelo y totalmente diferente en el que las emociones se sobre analizaban y diseccionaban para buscarles un porqué científico. Mientras tanto, en el mundo policial, la pasión y los ideales de lealtad, libertad y justicia dirigían las acciones de las personas.

Salí a la zona de las ambulancias y casi choqué con un joven técnico. Disculpándome y deseándole buenas noches, me reprendí a mí misma por ir tan despistada, pero alguien llamándome por mi nombre volvió a sacarme de mi ensimismamiento.

- ¿Doctora Isles? – giré sobre mis tacones y vi que era el joven el que me estaba llamando. – Oí la noticia sobre la muerte del detective Frost y… Sé que ustedes eran amigos y quería darle mis condolencias, era una gran persona.

La garganta comenzó a quemarme por las lágrimas contenidas pero, de algún modo, me las apañé para encontrar la voz. Agaché la cabeza brevemente mientras luchaba por serenarme y esbocé una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

- Sí que lo era – susurré pero lo suficientemente alto como para que él me oyera. – Gracias.

Asintió con nerviosismo y alzó una mano para despedirse antes de darse la vuelta y entrar en la morgue. Yo caminé en dirección contraria, sintiendo el fresco aire de la calle darme en la cara al salir por la puerta de las ambulancias. Me quedé unos segundos parada, casi imperceptiblemente, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de pasar.

Reanudé mi camino con pasos inestables y, entonces, algo estalló en mi pecho. El muro que había construido para mantener mis sentimientos a raya, la caja en la que los había escondido, se rompió en pedacitos en mi interior. Me sentí sobrepasada por la multitud de sensaciones que se apoderaron de mi cuerpo de golpe y tuve que buscar el apoyo en una ambulancia, descansando una mano en la pared para mantenerme estable mientras me veía empujada a inclinarme hacia delante. La intensidad de mi tristeza era tan grande que tuve la sensación de que iba a desmayarme.

Mis pulmones se bloquearon, los sollozos se atragantaron en mi garganta, chocando unos con otros, pisoteándose en una lucha por ver cuál salía antes. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas en cantidad abundante y, antes de que pudiera ser consciente de ello, me encontraba sumida en un pozo de paredes lisas y sin ningún salvavidas a mano. El pecho me dolía intensamente, como si el haber reprimido mis emociones las hubiera fortalecido en lugar de hacerlas más frágiles y, ahora que se habían liberado, recorrían mi cuerpo con rapidez, llegando a todos los rincones, sin darme tregua, sin cansarse. Las piernas me fallaron y me dejé caer contra el lateral de la ambulancia, chocando con ella y escurriéndome hasta que mi espalda estuvo totalmente apoyada contra la puerta metálica.

El bolso quedó olvidado junto a mí, tuve que quitarme el chaquetón porque sentía que me ahogaba. No podía respirar. La garganta me ardía, la cabeza me palpitaba. No era capaz de pensar ni de moverme. Me llevé las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza, agarrándome las sienes como si con eso pudiera conseguir que dejaran de dolerme. Apenas conseguía meter el suficiente aire en los pulmones para librarme de la sensación de asfixia, cada pequeña gota de oxígeno que cogía se escapaba rápidamente por mi boca en un nuevo sollozo que sacudía mi cuerpo entero y amenazaba con romperme a su paso.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuánto había llorado; solo que, en algún momento, el dolor se amortiguó lo suficiente como para dejarme levantar. Usando la ambulancia como objeto inmóvil de apoyo, me incorporé lentamente y cogí el bolso del suelo. Mareada y con una gran migraña, todavía llorando pero sin sentir esa sensación de total desasosiego, sin temer desmayarme en algún momento por no poder soportar tanta emoción junta y tan fuerte; llegué a mi coche a trompicones. Entré dentro y me calmé lo máximo que pude, lo necesario para conducir a casa y llegar sana y salva.

Metida en una especie de inconsciencia, mi celebro embotado en dolor, mi cuerpo insensible, en algún momento aparqué frente a mi casa y me las apañé para arrastrarme hasta la cama. No di para más. Me derrumbé sobre el colchón y me hice una bola, abrazándome las piernas flexionadas y usándolas de agarre para evitar romperme mientras las lágrimas volvían a brotar descontroladamente de mis ojos, mientras los sollozos que salían de mi garganta se convertían en gritos amargos que me dejaron sin voz.

Una eternidad más tarde, me quedé dormida, pero hasta en sueños las pesadillas me persiguieron, los coches ardiendo me rodeaban y los cuerpos inmóviles se amontonaban allá donde mirara. Hasta en sueños no pude dejar de llorar, ni siquiera cuando los ojos comenzaron a dolerme ni cuando pensé que ya no tenía más líquido que expulsar, seguí expresando mi desconsuelo a través de mi garganta rasposa.

Y, cuando desperté muy pronto a la mañana siguiente, casi agradecí el no poder volver a dormir. Me quedé tumbada de lado en el colchón, todavía en posición fetal, todavía temiendo convertirme en pedacitos.

Inmóvil, sin mirar a nada en concreto, taché una casilla más en mis etapas del duelo.


	6. Aceptación

**Bueno, el último y el más largo. Aquí llega el final de este fanfiction que se me ocurrió por muchas razones diferentes y que llevé a cabo por dos: usarlo como una pequeña forma de alabar el genial trabajo de Jan y los actores, fue impresionante; y como homenaje a mi querido Lee. No es comparable con el capítulo pero, oye, algo es algo.**

**Así que os dejo con este capítulo escrito bajo la amenaza de mis Rizzleholics de que, o actualizaba, o mataban a un patito. Que sepáis, chicas, que he escrito esto con un brazo dormido, lo cuál ha sido, a partes iguales, divertido y complicado. **

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**PD: Empieza desde la POV de Maura y termina con la de Jane.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – Aceptación**

La fuerte y brillante luz del sol se coló a través de las cortinas a medio bajar de mi habitación indicándome que ya podía abrir los ojos y dejar de fingir que estaba durmiendo. Rodé sobre mi espalda mientras estiraba todas mis articulaciones, un gemido de placer escapando de mis labios cuando las sentí crujir y desperezarse lentamente. Apenas había dormido en toda la noche, más bien había pasado las horas dando vueltas en la cama, destapándome solo para volver a taparme porque tenía frío, pensando muchas cosas y a la vez ninguna. En esos momentos, encontraba en mi pequeña rutina un poco de confort, familiaridad, calma.

Pero no duró mucho.

La realidad cayó sobre mí como un mazo que me dejó sin respiración al darme cuenta de qué día era hoy. Mejor dicho, qué ocurría hoy.

La posibilidad de fingir que estaba enferma y no ir al funeral pasó por mi cabeza, pero solo ese simple pensamiento hizo que mi pecho comenzara a picar ligeramente para recordarme que era incapaz de mentir. Tendría que levantarme, reunir mis pedazos, juntarlos con superglue. Tendría que sonreír falsamente para ocultar las lágrimas, sentarme en un duro banco de madera orientado al féretro en el que Frost descansaría. Tendría que quedarme de pie mientras le veía desaparecer dentro de una fosa profunda de tierra. Pero lo peor de todo sería soportar estoicamente el rastro que la devastadora tristeza había dejado en el rostro de todos los seres queridos del detective. Ya no solo era el tener que decirle a él adiós finalmente, sino mirar a mí alrededor y ver que la pena y la desolación que sentía yo también la sentían los demás.

No estaba segura de poder con eso…

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta de mi habitación me sacaron del bucle de autocompasión en el que me había sumido.

- Adelante – dije con la voz ronca, mi garganta rasposa todavía por las noches de llanto.

El manillar giró y la madera se abrió para dar paso a la cara llena de preocupación y cansancio de la detective.

- Jane… - susurré mientras me sentaba en el borde de la cama. Palmeé la franja de colchón que había a mi derecha y ella se acercó con paso vacilante.

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió con la voz más grave de lo normal.

- No – contesté sinceramente. Una sombra de sorpresa cruzó rauda por su cara antes de volver a adquirir la misma expresión de derrota que antes. – Estaba considerando la posibilidad de quedarme aquí con la excusa de estar terriblemente enferma.

- ¿Y lidiar con la urticaria? No sé qué es peor, Maur – bromeó la detective.

Sonreí ligeramente antes de suspirar y apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Jane buscó mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos con una suave caricia.

- ¿Y tú cómo lo llevas?

- Siento náuseas – confesó la morena sin moverse.

- Eso es normal, estás en el primer trimestre de un embarazo…

- No – me cortó. – Siento náuseas ante la idea de que dentro de una hora tendré que hablar frente a una masa de gente sobre Frost y no será para otorgarle una medalla al valor, sino para enterrarle.

No dije nada, tampoco podía. Mi garganta se había cerrado y apenas dejaba pasar el oxígeno a mis pulmones. Sabía que cualquier cosa que le contestara serían palabras vacías, llenas de aire, no la consolarían de ninguna manera. No había consuelo para estas situaciones… Siendo consciente de ello, apreté con fuerza su mano entre las mías y acomodé mejor mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Espera, ¿has dicho una hora? – salté mientras me incorporaba bruscamente. – Oh, dios mío, ¡no me va a dar tiempo!

Jane soltó una carcajada mientras me observaba ir corriendo de un lado para otro de la habitación, entrando y saliendo del baño, arreglándome en un tiempo récord. En algún momento abandonó la habitación para darme algo de privacidad y me quedé sola.

Cuando vi que todavía quedaba media hora para irnos y yo ya estaba lista, me calmé, la tristeza alcanzándome y enredando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Había logrado dejarla atrás con mi frenesí por vestirme, la cabeza ocupada con la lista de cosas que tenía que dejar hechas antes de irnos, demasiado preocupada por la hora como para pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Pero ahora que ya no tenía prisa, volvió a ocupar su lugar y sentí que la energía que había poseído a mi cuerpo minutos atrás me abandonaba.

Me miré en el espejo, mis manos deslizándose sobre la suave tela del vestido negro, mis ojos recorriendo mi cansado rostro: las bolsas y las ojeras signo de mi falta de sueño; el verde avellana de mis ojos ya no brillaba con intensidad como hacía normalmente, estaba apagado, derrotado, cansado. Me recogí los rizos rubios en un moño, teniendo cuidado de dejarme algunos mechones sueltos para que suavizaran el peinado.

Otra vez llamaron a mi puerta, pero ésta ya estaba abierta, por lo que dejó ver a Jane parada bajo el marco. Pude apreciar que estaba preparada para irse, su pequeño bolso sujeto en una mano con fuerza como si dependiera de él para mantenerse en pie. No me giré para mirarla sino que nuestros ojos se encontraron a través de mi reflejo en el espejo. Lucía pálida y apunto de desmayarse. Respiré hondo para tratar de aliviar de algún modo la presión de mi pecho pero no dio resultado.

- ¿Vestido nuevo? – pregunté mientras dejaba que unas gotas de perfume cayeran por mi cuello. Me agarré al borde de la cómoda donde tenía los frascos colocados para que de esa manera no se notara tanto el temblor de mi cuerpo.

- Las circunstancias lo requerían – contestó gravemente, retorciendo con nervios los dedos.

- Estoy segura de que a Frost le encantaría.

- Él… - su voz se quebró y luchó consigo misma para poder volver a hablar. Ya calzada con los tacones, me acerqué a ella en un par de pasos inestables, agarrando sus manos entre las mías y obligándola a mirarme. –Barry le confesó a Tommy que había estado enamorado de mí bastante tiempo…

- Oh, Jane – susurré mientras la atraía hacia mí. Enredó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me estrechó contra ella con fuerza. Temblaba violentamente pero ninguna lágrima cayó de sus ojos, lo que me hizo preguntarme por cuál etapa estaría.

Los minutos pasaron pero no hicimos ni un solo gesto de romper el abrazo. Angela nos llamó desde la cocina y ambas nos miramos a los ojos fijamente.

- ¿Estás preparada? – pregunté con suavidad.

- Nunca lo estaré – negó ella con un encogimiento de hombros.

Angela y yo fuimos hasta la iglesia en mi Toyota mientras Jane nos seguía en su coche. Mantuve siempre un ojo fijo en el espejo retrovisor para asegurarme de que iba bien, no me había gustado la idea de dejarla ir conduciendo sola pero se había mostrado rotunda y cabezota sobre aquello.

Mientras entraba en la iglesia, no pude evitar pararme un momento a apreciar la belleza de los rayos de sol colándose a través de las múltiples vidrieras que decoraban las paredes del edificio, proyectando un abanico de colores sobre los bancos y el suelo pero sin llegar a tocar el altillo en el que reposaba el ataúd de Frost. Él nos sonrió desde una foto colocada sobre la madera y sentí que mi corazón se saltaba un latido. Jane daba deliberadamente la espalda al féretro con la tapa abierta, sin querer o sin poder hacerle frente al cuerpo inerte del detective.

Yo, sin embargo, me sentí atraída hacia él. Paso a paso, casi de manera inconsciente, me acerqué y observé, maravillada, el gran trabajo que habían hecho los de la funeraria al tapar totalmente las heridas que había sufrido en la cara durante el accidente. Apenas conseguía respirar y los lagrimales me picaban, tenía la vista desenfocada; aun así, coloqué ambas manos sobre el borde del ataúd, reposando sobre la fría madera. Mis ojos recorrieron solos el cuerpo de Barry Frost, vestido un con un esmoquin negro que le hacía muy atractivo, las manos entrelazadas sobre el pecho inmóvil. Pero era su rostro lo que más me chocó.

La calma que reflejaba contrastaba tanto con nuestro dolor. Era como si estuviera plácidamente dormido…

Como si fuera una espectadora que se observa a sí misma desde fuera, totalmente inconsciente de mis acciones, alargué una mano y le acaricié suavemente la mejilla. Su súbita frialdad fue como una puñalada clavada directamente en mi estómago. Aquella era una sensación a la que estaba acostumbrada como forense, pero verla reflejada en alguien que, hasta hacía poco, estaba tan lleno de vida, cuyo abrazo siempre había sido cálido y reconfortante; fue una manera de abrirme los ojos.

Fue el golpe de realidad que siempre acompaña a la aceptación.

Preparada esta vez, volví a rozar su mejilla con el dorso de mis dedos.

- Descansa en paz, Barry Frost – susurré con inmenso cariño.

-R&I-

Pasé toda la ceremonia sumida en una especie de inconsciencia, una neblina que no me dejaba oír ni ver bien. Aunque huir del ataúd de Frost era una acción muy consciente y que me encontraba a mí misma haciendo automáticamente cada vez que me veía empujada hacia aquella zona, sentía que mi cuerpo era una persona totalmente diferente a mi mente. Yo estaba allí, sonreía, decía mi discurso, mostraba las fotos elegidas por Frankie; pero en realidad estaba a kilómetros de distancia, sobrevolando la iglesia, sumida en los recuerdos, en tiempos mejores, más felices.

La única que pareció darse cuenta de mi ausencia fue Maura, quien intentaba cubrirme siempre que podía. La había observado acercarse al féretro nada más llegar, aprovechando que habíamos estado solo nosotras tres en el edificio; había visto cómo había acariciado a Frost, cómo se había despedido de él, y no había podido evitar maravillarme ante la aparente tranquilidad que se apoderó de ella una vez lo hizo. Sí, había derramado una lágrima o dos durante mi discurso, pero ya no parecía estar sumida en la angustia, su rostro no denotaba la misma desolación que había visto reflejada esa mañana al entrar en su habitación y verla tumbada en la cama, inmóvil.

Yo también quería encontrar el alivio de la aceptación, pero me veía incapaz de afrontar lo que yacía sobre el altillo, mirar la pulida superficie de madera y a su habitante. Volví a mi asiento mientras la gente seguía pasando frente a mí, dando el pésame a quien se les pusiera por delante. Apoyé la cabeza entre las manos y sentí que como siguiera allí metida un segundo más, explotaría.

- Salgamos fuera – dijo una voz muy familiar mientras su mano se deslizaba de mi espalda a mi brazo, entrelazándolo con el suyo, guiándome a una puerta trasera que daba a un pequeño jardincito que mantenían los curas y las monjas.

Suspiré, aliviada, y llené mis pulmones de aire fresco. Maura no apartó su mirada de mí ni un segundo, podía sentirla sobre mi piel, su preocupación quemándome como hierro ardiendo. Nos sentamos en un banquito de piedra que estaba a la sombra de un árbol frutal y me quedé observando el cielo azul.

- Esto es irrealista – murmuré. Hice un gesto, señalando hacia el cielo y el edificio de piedra que se erguía, majestuoso, a nuestra espalda. – Se supone que cuando alguien muere tiene que caer la tormenta del siglo para que el tiempo refleje la tristeza que siente la gente – me quedé en silencio unos segundos y la forense no intentó interrumpirme. – No parece justo que haga un día tan bueno y él no pueda disfrutarlo.

- ¿Sigues evitando mencionar su nombre, Jane? – inquirió ella con preocupación.

- Frost – mascullé entre dientes. – Barry Frost.

- Yo no lo veo así – comentó Maura después de un rato de silencio. – Creo que a él le habría gustado que brillara bien fuerte el sol el día que le dijéramos adiós. No nos habría pedido que le llorásemos sino que nos alegrásemos por él.

No contesté porque sencillamente no sabía qué alegar contra aquello. Una vez más, la Doctora Isles había constatado algo de manera irrebatible.

- Me das envidia, ¿sabes? – confesé de pronto, sorprendiéndome a mí misma.

- ¿Perdón? – su rostro mostró la misma sorpresa.

- Me refiero a que… Fuiste capaz de decirle adiós y dejarle ir, cosa que yo no sé cuándo podré hacer.

- Jane, tú tenías una relación más estrecha con él; claramente, vas a necesitar más tiempo para curar la herida que su repentina ausencia provocó. De todos modos, aceptar su muerte no significa que deje de doler, solo suaviza el golpe.

- Ni siquiera he sido capaz de llorar, Maura.

Ella pasó un brazo sobre mis hombros y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Hundí la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, aspirando su aroma, y sentí que me calmaba ligeramente.

- No te presiones ni busques provocarlo. Las lágrimas llegan cuando menos te lo esperas y cuando más lo necesitas. – Depositó un beso sobre mi pelo y me acarició la espalda. - ¿Por qué no te vas a casa?

Asentí, separándome de ella con cierta reticencia. Dándole las gracias con una sonrisa, me alejé por un caminito de grava que rodeaba el edificio y daba al otro lado. Entré en mi coche y recorrí el corto trayecto que separaba la iglesia de mi apartamento.

Con el bolso agarrado bajo el brazo, subí las escaleras hasta mi piso y, justo cuando estaba metiendo la llave en la cerradura, mi móvil comenzó a vibrar violentamente. Una sonrisa cariñosa se extendió por mi rostro cuando vi quién me llamaba.

- Hola – contesté.

- ¿Llegaste ya? – preguntó Maura suavemente.

- Justo ahora.

- ¿Estarás bien?

- Sí, sí, Maura, estaré bien – notaba su silencio poco convencido al otro lado de la línea. – No te preocupes.

Comenzó a darme instrucciones y yo asentí sin hacer mucho caso, teniendo que reprimir algún que otro comentario guasón.

- No, no, en serio, me voy directa a la cama – decliné su oferta de ir a su casa mientras cerraba la puerta de la calle con llave y me dirigía a la encimera para dejar el correo. – Sé que vendrías conmigo y te quedarías conmigo, sí – contesté ante su insistencia. Una sonrisa de puro amor se extendió por mi rostro sin que yo diera una orden concreta – Sabes que eres una buena amiga, ¿verdad? – pregunté ignorando lo que fuera que me estuviera diciendo.

Su risa fue como un bálsamo calmante.

- Vale, te veo mañana – nos despedimos mutuamente y colgué el móvil sintiéndome una pizca menos triste.

Mi mirada se deslizó por las cartas desparramadas que acababa de tirar sobre el granito de la cocina y pasé una mano por los sobres para ver si había algo importante o interesante. Los colores anaranjados de una postal captaron mi atención y aparté las cartas que la tapaban, mis dedos curvándose sobre la superficie de cartón y mi cerebro procesando lentamente la imagen de una puesta de sol y las letras curvadas que rezaban "San Diego" en la parte inferior. Me quedé unos segundos quieta, tratando de pensar quién había ido últimamente a San Diego que yo conociera.

Y cuando un nombre se abrió paso entre los restos de la confusión que me tenían atontada, me quedé sin aire. Temblorosa, giré la postal entre mis dedos y leí la familiar letra apiñada de la parte de atrás, la que me había acostumbrado a descifrar después de numerosos informes compartidos con mi compañero de enfrente.

_"__No podría estar mejor aquí, pero te echo de menos de todas formas. Barry"._

Una carcajada murió en mi garganta ante la broma del detective, pero pronto la tristeza se sobrepuso a ese fugaz instante de felicidad. Sentí que todo el llanto acumulado venía sobre mí como un río al que hubiera estado conteniendo una presa y que, de golpe, ya no hubiera muro que le frenara. Me incliné hacia delante ante las intensas emociones que se apoderaron de mi cuerpo y me tapé la boca con una mano temblorosa mientras sentía los sollozos sacudirme tan fuerte que temí que me rompieran a su paso.

Giré sobre los tacones y dejé que mi espalda resbalara por el borde de madera de la encimera hasta que quedé sentada en el suelo. Con las piernas dobladas apretadas contra el pecho como si así pudiera suavizar el dolor que sentía, ahogué los sollozos pero no los contuve. Era imposible. Una fuerza superior a mí se había hecho con el control de mi cuerpo y yo solo podía quedarme allí sentada, relativamente quieta, y esperar a que pasara lo más fuerte.

Me llegó todo a la vez, la depresión y la aceptación. En medio de las lágrimas, abrí los ojos y comprobé que la imagen de la postal que había quedado grabada en mi retina. Mientras el agua del río chocaba contra las paredes de mi pecho con más fuerza aún, abracé mis rodillas y hundí la cabeza en mis brazos con la desoladora certeza de que eso era todo.

Se había ido para siempre.

Ser consciente de eso suavizó un poco la intensidad de las emociones que recorrían mi cuerpo de arriba abajo, las hizo soportables. Estuve ahí sentada hasta que mis doloridos ojos dejaron caer las últimas dos lágrimas, hasta que fui capaz de dejar de temblar y los sollozos no me sacudieron.

Entonces, me levanté con dificultad, los tacones tiempo atrás olvidados junto a mí, y acaricié la postal que había dejado caer sobre el resto de las cartas.

- Yo también te echaré de menos – susurré al aire.

Con paso cansado, me arrastré hasta mi habitación y me tiré en la cama sin desvestirme ni desmaquillarme. Simplemente, dejé que mis pesados párpados se cerraran y me sumí en un tranquilo sueño donde el sol brillaba con fuerza y Barry se reía mientras sacudía una mano para decirme adiós. Dejando que una enorme sonrisa se extendiera por mi rostro, correspondí su gesto.

**Fin**


End file.
